Super Ceramic Bloons
Image at Ceramic bloon Super Ceramics are a special type of Ceramic that appear starting in Bloons TD 5. They have increased health but spawn only one Rainbow Bloon. Their purpose is to reduce lag in freeplay mode while still granting as much cash as normal ceramics do. They appear in Rounds 86+ in BTD5 and BTD5 Mobile, Rounds 30+ in BMC Flash and Mobile (this also applies to Boss Fights for the Flash version past boss level 30, although bugged to give less cash than normal), Rounds 35+ in BTDB Flash, and 43+ BTDB Mobile, Rounds 81+ in BTD6. In the BTD5 generation, Super Ceramics have 38 health. In BTD6, Super Ceramics have 60 health Trivia *It is the BTD counterpart of Ceramic blocks. *Glue slows down Ceramic Bloons in Bloons TD 3 and Bloons TD 6 but not in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. **It also slows Ceramic Bloons in Bloons TD 5 Mobile. **Permafrost and Sabotage Supply Lines also slows down Ceramics, further proving that it is only immune to slowing by glue. *It is one of the few bloons to have its own specialized sound when hit/popped. *Ceramic Bloons are the only non-M.O.A.B. Class Bloon that take more than one hit to pop the first layer. *In BTD5, The first and only Camo Ceramics appear on Round 78. In BTD6, they appear more often, debuting on round 51 and later spawning from DDTs. *They are the fifth fastest bloons in Bloons TD 6, following Pink, Yellow, Purple, and DDT bloons. *In Bloons Super Monkey, it has sixteen layers instead of ten. *In Bloons TD 3, Ceramic Bloons were simply called Brown Bloons. The name "Ceramic Bloon" came from a pre-round message saying that they were made of ceramic. *In Bloons TD 3, crushed Ceramic Bloons would show no Rainbow Bloons under it. This was changed in later versions. *In BTD3 it was immune to freezing. *On Round Ramp tiles in BMC Mobile, Ceramic Bloons are generated with an RBE of 88, meaning more Ceramics can generate in a certain round than usual. **They still are normal after round generation. *When the ceramic layer of a Shielded Ceramic Bloon is popped on Bloons Super Monkey 2, its child doesn't appear to have the lightning symbol on it, unlike every other Shielded Bloon. *When in the process of destroying a Ceramic Bloon, only one Rainbow Bloon can be seen in the inside, despite the fact that two Rainbow Bloons come out of it. *When hit, they make a sound similar to that of a dart hitting a pot. *It takes 12 hits from a BTD5 juggernaut to remove the ceramic layer down to the 2 rainbow bloons inside. A BTD6 juggernaut takes 24 hits with 3 damage each, but the last shot will use the 2 damage left over to pop the ceramic down to blacks and whites. **In BTD5 Mobile/Steam, they appear as soon as Freeplay Mode is reached, no matter the end round. *In BTD3, it takes 3 hits to remove the ceramic; in BTD4 it has 7 layers; but in BTD5, it has 10 layers. *In Bloons Monkey City, at level 19, there can be Ceramic Bloon Tiles that are rated Easy and Very Hard at the same city. *A Sniper Monkey with Deadly Precision can completely pop a ceramic with a single shot. *The Ceramic Bloon, as well as the Lead Bloon, are the only Bloons that can have the Fortified property without being a M.O.A.B.-Class Bloon. *The Ceramic Bloon had a different sound effect in BTD3-BTD4, BTD5, and BTD6.